


[Art] The Good Girl Chronicles: Imbolc

by Ada_Lovelaced



Series: The Good Girl Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, F/M, Polyamory, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, just straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Things between Arthur, Alister and Hermione get steamy during Imbolc.An unofficial illustration for The Good Girl Chronicles by LumosLyra
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Arthur Weasley
Series: The Good Girl Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974727
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	[Art] The Good Girl Chronicles: Imbolc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Girl Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901709) by [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra). 



> Another from The Good Girl Chronicles. It's such a fun story! 
> 
> Alastor and Arthur give Hermione a moonstone pendant during Imbolc. 
> 
> __________________________________________________________
> 
> "“She has no idea what just happened does she?” 
> 
> Alastor dragged his hands over his face, rubbing the cold skin roughly. “No fucking clue. Though somehow, she managed the ritual perfectly.” 
> 
> “The one time we give her a book and she doesn’t actually read it…” - The Good Girl Chronicles, LumosLyra 
> 
> __________________________________________________________
> 
>   
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
